Character Disambiguations
A list of characters from Muppet/Henson productions who have the same name. Andy *Andy was a young Anything Muppet from a Captain Vegetable sketch on Sesame Street. *Andy Pig was Miss Piggy's nephew performed by Steve Whitmire. *Bad Andy was a commercial character made by Muppet character made by the Jim Henson Company for a series of Domino's Pizza commercials. Bart *Bad Bart was a mean-looking cowboy Muppet who appeared in Season 5 of Sesame Street (1973), performed by Jim Henson. *Bart was also the name of Bert's twin brother; he also appeared in Season 5 (1973), performed by Frank Oz. Benny *Benny Rabbit is the rabbit bellhop at the Furry Arms Hotel on Sesame Street, performed by Kevin Clash. He first appeared on the show in Season 23 (1991). *Benny the Bat is a character from Bear in the Big Blue House. *Benny was also the name of a Whatnot boy who appears in "The Cat Came Back" in Episode 523 of The Muppet Show (1980). Bruno *Bruno the Trashman on Sesame Street. *Bruno (dog), the canine building supervisor on Dog City. *Bruno the Security Guard appears in the Muppet show Episode 504: Shirley Bassey. Bubba * Bubba (Jugband) was the jug blower from the Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers jug-band. Performed by Richard Hunt. *Bubba the Rat a Muppet rat performered by Bill Barretta. Doc *Doc Bullfrog from Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas. *Doc Hogg the doctor from Bear in the Big Blue House *Doc the human inventor on Fraggle Rock *Doc Hopper the bad guy in The Muppet Movie Dog * The Dog from Jim Henson's The Storyteller * Dog from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic * Dog, the stuffed dinosaur-come-to-life in Living with Dinosaurs. Floyd *Floyd Pepper is the bass player for The Electric Mayhem. He first appeared in The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975), and has become a main Muppet cast member. Floyd is performed by Jerry Nelson. *Floyd was also the name of the young farm boy who helps Big Bird in Follow That Bird (1985), played by Benjamin Barrett. * Mean Floyd was a villainous farmer from The Muppet Musicians of Bremen performed by Jim Henson. Fred *Fred is Ebenezer Scrooge's nephew in The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992), played by Steven Mackintosh. *Fred the Elf was the main character of The Great Santa Claus Switch (1970), performed by Jim Henson. *Fred the Wonder Horse was Marshal Grover's horse on Sesame Street, performed by Jerry Nelson. He first appeared in Season 5 (1973). *Fred the Dragon was a monster who appeared in an Ed Sullivan Show sketch (1966), performed by Jim Henson. He also appeared in Season 1 of Sesame Street (1969). *In the "Veterinarian's Hospital sketch in Episode 117 of The Muppet Show (1976), Dr. Bob admits that he's given the hospital a bad name: "Fred is a terrible name for a hospital!" Gladys * Gladys the Cow from Sesame Street * Gladys the Cafeteria Lady from The Muppet Show * Gladys Monster, Elmo's mother Jenny *Jenny was the young waitress who befriended Kermit in The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984), played by Juliana Donald. *There was also a human cast member named Jenny in the first episode of Sesame Street (1969). Max *Max was Doc Hopper's henchman in The Muppet Movie (1979), played by Austin Pendleton. *Max the Dog was the Grinch's dog in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996), performed by Stephanie D'Abruzzo and Kathy Mullen. *Max Mekker is a character on Sesam Stasjon, the Norwegian co-production of Sesame Street. Nigel * Nigel the conductor from The Muppet Show * Nigel from Muppets Tonight Ruthie *Ruthie was the owner of the Finders Keepers junk store on Sesame Street from 1993 to 1999, played by Ruth Buzzi. *Ruthie was also the name of the young farm girl who helps Big Bird in Follow That Bird (1985), played by Alyson Court. Sam * Sam and Friends, Jim Henson's first series, included a silent character named Sam. * Sam the Eagle, performed by Frank Oz has been a part of the classic Muppet family since his creation in 1975. Storyteller * Storyteller Fraggle from Fraggle Rock * Storyteller Bunny from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic * The Storyteller character from Jim Henson's The StoryTeller and Greek Myths Category:Lists